meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brea Lazuli
Lazuli Brea(VLM157) was born in the Lazuli on September 12, 2009. His mother was Young, and his father was Wollow, the dominant pair at the time. Brea's litter-mates were VLM156, Griene Tsiis(VLF1158), and Grutte Pier(VLF159). All the pups survived their first few months, but in March 2010, VLM156 was predated, and in July that year, Grutte Pier was also predated. Brea and his remaining sister survived to adulthood. At that age, Brea started roving with the adult males. In November 2010, Brea went roving with his older brothers Franz and Rufio at the JaXX and met up with three evicted females. Cave Men They all formed a new group called the Cave Men. The oldest of the females Dikkop assumed the dominant female role. Meanwhile, Brea, being the youngest of the males, had a small chance at dominance, yet he competed with his brothers regardless. A wild male named Pet then joined the group, causing more competition for the role of dominant male. Eventually, Franz took the position, but he quickly disappeared and was replaced by Rufio. In September 2012, three more Lazuli males joined the group. Snowy took dominance while Dis-Grace and Cagliostro left to rejoin the Lazuli. Sadly, many of the pups born into the group did not survive, so the mob did not flourish. In February 2013, Dikkop disappeared and was presumed dead after looking very sick for several days. The last female pup was predated in March 2013, leaving the four remaining males to rove. Snowy rejoined the Lazuli, while Pet, Rufio, and Brea went roving at JaXX, Toyota, and Whiskers. Brea and the other males kept roving until May 2013. Whiskers That month the four males came across the Whiskers, a small group that was down to just eight members: five males and three females. Rather than chase the rovers away, the entire group submitted to them, making it easy for Brea and the other males to join them. Being the oldest of all of the males, Snowy easily established dominance over his brothers as well as the natal males beside Enili. Brea didn't challenge him and instead became a regular rover. After the death of Enili, Pe'ahi became the next dominant female and Snowy was overthrown by Rufio. The group struggled to produce litters, and the males were often away roving. In October 2014, Brea overthrew Rufio and became a dominant male for the first time. Following this, the group became more stable and slowly began to produce litters. His mate Pe'ahi was predated, and Swift became his new mate. Brea is still alive and living in the Whiskers today. He has been the dominant male of the Whiskers for four years. He is currently the second longest reigning dominant male of the whiskers underneath Zaphod. Offspring First litter born in December 2014, mothered by Pe'ahi Jediah the Dragon Slayer (VWF192), Last Seen in March 2016 VWP193, Predated in December 2014 Quebra Mola (VWF194), Predated in February 2015 VWP195, Predated in February 2015 Candy (VWF196), Last Seen in February 2016 Second litter born in November 2015, mothered by Swift VWP201, Predated in January 2015 Third litter born in September 2016, mothered by Swift Arbutus (VWM202), Still Alive living in the Whiskers Lavandula (VWM203), Last Seen in December 2015 Buddleia (VWF204), Still Alive living in the Whiskers Fourth litter born in February 2017, mothered by Swift Cleo (VWM205), Still Alive living in the Whiskers Marahute (VWM206), Still Alive living in the Whiskers Hay-Hay (VWM207), Still Alive living in the Whiskers Clyde (VWM208), Still Alive living in the Whiskers Bonnie (VWF209), Still Alive living in the Whiskers Fifth litter born in October 2017, mothered by Swift VPW211, Predated October 2017 Pixie (VWM211), Still Alive, living in Whiskers Bones (VWF212), Still Alive, living in the Whiskers Sixth litter born on May 2, 2018, mothered by Swift Scuzi (VWM213) Lilac (VWM214) Jay A Rod (VWM216) Crimson (VWF215) Saspa (VWF217) Seventh litter born in September 2018, mothered by Swift VW???? Links Lazuli Mob Cave Men Mob Whiskers Mob Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Cave Men meerkats Category:Roving males Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Dominant meerkats